The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of German Patent Application No. 299 22 799.5, filed on Dec. 24, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a thread-insert arrangement fastening arrangement which permits ease of installation by including tolerance compensation and/or centering upon making the bolt connection.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Thread-insert arrangements are used in components to permit joining by means of bolts. The actual thread insert, a part similar to a hollow cylinder with interior thread, is inserted into the hole of a component plate. The thread insert can be bonded, calked, screwed or cast into place in the component.
For fastening interior paneling in aircraft and vehicles, thread-insert arrangements are used which permit tolerance compensation and/or centering when making the bolt connection.
Thread-insert arrangements of this kind always comprise two parts: a sleeve part which is attached permanently to the component, and the actual thread insert, which is located loosely in the sleeve part and can be moved or turned to a limited extent within the sleeve part.
For centering purposes, the thread insert has a slant which guides to the interior thread. A thread-insert arrangement of this kind known to prior art (manufacturer: Shur-Lok Corporation, USA, order no. SL6065 series) is shown in FIG. 3. Sleeve part 5 and thread insert 6 are made of metal. The sleeve part is bonded or cast onto the component which is generally of plastic. It has ribbing 5-1. on the exterior which prevents it from turning in its seat. The upper open sleeve edge has a milled recess 5-2 between two wall parts 5-3 and 5-4 positioned opposite one another.
The actual thread insert 6 has a bar with two supporting edge parts 6-1 and 6-2 which point outwards. The bar of the thread insert is located in the milled slot 5-2. Here, it lies against the sleeve edge and can be shifted and turned within the slot. In order to limit movement, the interior sleeve wall functions as a stop for the outer wall of the interior thread part 6. In order to limit turning, the wall parts 5-3 and 5-4 act as a stop for the bar.
Thread inserts of this type have the following disadvantages: high weight (especially undesirable in aircraft manufacture) due to the sleeve part made of metal, high manufacturing costs for the sleeve part made of metal, only two support points for the support bar on the sleeve wall.
An aspect of the invention is to provide a thread-insert arrangement which allows a more even distribution of the contact surfaces on the sleeve wall. In another version of the invention, an aspect is to provide a thread-insert arrangement which is lighter in weight or a thread-insert arrangement with low manufacturing costs.
According to an aspect of the invention, a thread-insert arrangement is provided, with a hollow-cylinder shaped sleeve part and a hollow-cylinder shaped thread insert with internal thread arranged therein. At least three outward-pointing supporting edge parts are arranged on one opening of the thread insert and supporting recesses to receive the supporting edge parts are provided on an opening of the sleeve part. The thread insert with its supporting edge parts can rotate in the area of the supporting recesses and the thread insert can be moved to the side within the sleeve part.
According to another aspect of the present invention, four supporting edge parts are provided. In another aspect of the present invention, the four supporting edge parts are designed like fingers. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the supporting edge parts are arranged symmetrically. In another aspect of the invention, a supporting recess is assigned to each of the supporting edge parts. In another aspect of the present invention, an even number of radially symmetrically arranged edge parts, where supporting recesses located diametrically opposite have base surfaces and sides aligned with one another.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a thread-insert arrangement, with a hollow-cylinder shaped sleeve part and a hollow-cylinder shaped thread insert with internal thread arranged therein, is provided. An outward-pointing supporting edge part is arranged on one opening of the thread insert and a supporting recess to receive the supporting edge part is provided on an opening of the sleeve part. The thread insert with its supporting edge part can rotate in the area of the supporting recess and the thread insert can be moved to the side within the sleeve part.
According to still a further aspect of the present invention, the supporting edge part and the supporting recess is in the form of a ring segment. In another aspect of the present invention, the outer wall of the sleeve part has recesses for a non-twisting connection with a component. In another aspect of the present invention, a cap covering the sleeve opening with the supporting recesses is provided. According to a further aspect of the invention, the cap has an interior edge bead which fits over an outer sleeve shoulder. In another aspect of the invention, the sleeve is made of plastic.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a thread-insert device, is provided including a hollow-cylinder shaped sleeve part having an upper and lower sleeve edge and at least one supporting recess located on said upper sleeve edge; and a hollow-cylinder shaped thread insert, having two ends, a central axis, internal threads, and at least one supporting edge part projecting outwardly at one end of said thread insert substantially perpendicularly to the central axis. The at least one supporting edge part is structured to be received by the at least one supporting recess, wherein the at least one supporting edge part is movable within the at least one supporting recess, and wherein the thread insert is movable within said sleeve part.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the at least one supporting edge part includes three supporting edge parts. In another aspect of the present invention, the at least one supporting edge part includes four supporting edge parts. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the at least one supporting edge part is formed as one of a finger, projection, tab, and arm.
According to still a further aspect of the present invention, the at least one supporting edge part includes a plurality of supporting edge parts arranged symmetrically to the central axis. In another aspect of the present invention, each the at least one supporting recess is assigned to a respective one of the at least one supporting edge parts, respectively.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the at least one supporting edge part includes an even number of symmetrically arranged edge parts, wherein the at least one supporting recess comprises a same even number of supporting recesses arranged diametrically opposite each other, and wherein the supporting recesses have supporting surfaces and side walls aligned with each other.
Further aspects of the invention include the sleeve part including an outer wall with at least one recess for a non-twisting connection with a component. According to other aspects of the invention, a cap adapted to cover the at least one supporting recess by being attached to the upper sleeve edge is provided. According to another aspect of the present invention, the cap has an interior edge bead which fits over an outer sleeve shoulder of the upper sleeve edge. According to a still further aspect of the invention, the sleeve is made of plastic.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a thread-insert device is provided, including a hollow-cylinder shaped sleeve part having an upper and lower sleeve edge and one supporting recess located on said upper sleeve edge; and a hollow-cylinder shaped thread insert, having two ends, a central axis, internal threads, and one supporting edge part projecting outwardly at one end of said thread insert substantially perpendicularly to the central axis. The supporting edge part is structured to be received by the supporting recess, wherein the supporting edge part is movable within the supporting recess, and wherein the thread insert is movable within the sleeve part. According to an aspect of the present invention, the supporting edge part and the supporting recess is in the form of a ring segment.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a threaded coupling device is provided, including a tubular body having internal threads and an end connected to a supporting element having at least one supporting edge part which projects beyond an outer surface of the tubular body and substantially perpendicularly to a tube axis; and a sleeve part having an axial bore with a center axis arranged to receive the tubular body, which extends from a recessed side to a bottom side, wherein the recessed side has at least one supporting recess arranged to receive the at least one supporting edge part.
In another aspect of the present invention, the at least one supporting edge comprises an edge part. According to a further aspect of the present invention, the at least one supporting edge comprises a plurality of edge parts. According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the plurality of edge parts is oriented in a radially outward and symmetric arrangement. According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the supporting element and the plurality of edge parts are integrally formed in a sprocket shape.
According to a still further aspect of the present invention, the at least one supporting recess comprises one recess. In another aspect of the present invention, the at least one supporting recess comprises a plurality of recesses. According to an aspect of the present invention, the plurality of edge parts extend are oriented in a radially outward and symmetric arrangement.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the recessed side and said bottom side are connected by a plurality of radially spaced braces. In another aspect of the present invention, a cap is adapted to cover the recess side of said sleeve part. Further aspects of the invention include at least one edge part is rotatably movable within the at least one supporting recess. According to other aspects of the present invention, the tubular body is transversely movable with respect to the central axis of the sleeve part.
According to another aspect of the present invention, while the at least one supporting recess supports the at least one edge part, the tubular body is movable within the sleeve part. According to a still further aspect of the invention, while at least one supporting recess supports the at least one edge part, the at least one edge part is movable within the at least one supporting recess.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.